The present invention is directed to novel cyclohexapeptidyl compounds which exhibit potent antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis activity.
There presently exists a need for new antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis compounds due to an increase in the number of isolates which are resistant to conventional agents. Additionally, conventional agents show somewhat high levels of toxicity which limit their usefulness. Lastly, the incidence of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is increasing, particularly in view of the high incidence of immunocomprised patients, such as those with AIDS.